<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Those Who Are Broken by Life by whitqvixlin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576542">Those Who Are Broken by Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitqvixlin/pseuds/whitqvixlin'>whitqvixlin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Arcana Oneshots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Arcana (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Other, Portia Devorak's Route, Post-Canon, Reader-Insert, Short, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot, why do tags stress me out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:28:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitqvixlin/pseuds/whitqvixlin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Portia comes to meet you in the shop, but there's still some unspoken feelings in the air. Post-Canon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Apprentice &amp; Portia Devorak, Apprentice/Portia Devorak, Portia Devorak &amp; You, Portia Devorak/Reader, Portia Devorak/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Arcana Oneshots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Those Who Are Broken by Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>lmao if there isn't a devil fight in her route im punching myself</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Rain lashes against the window, waking you from a deep sleep.<br/>
    "(Y/N)?"<br/>
You turn around to see a sleep-deprived Portia, smiling weakly.<br/>
    "You were asleep down stairs when I came in, so I brought you up here. How did you even fall asleep on the counter?" She mumbles while shuffling over to the giant pile of blankets you're lying on. She plops down next to you with a wobbly smile.<br/>
    "How are you feeling? After all that... Stuff?" She curls up into a ball, and you feel her soft gaze. <br/>
Two months ago, you had fought to keep Vesuvia with Portia and the others, and the size of that situation still hung around, even after the city had been completely restored.</p><p>    You shrug, and look out the window at the pouring rain. Some things you can't explain, but you know Portia needs you to be honest. You can't imagine the trauma she had undergone after losing what may have been her only living relative, so you decide you need to be upfront, to let her know she's not alone.<br/>
    "I was scared." you admit, still staring out at the nothingness outside the shop. Portia tenses by your side, then leans against you, sighing.<br/>
    "Scared..."</p><p>    You hear sniffling, then quickly turn to see tears streaming down Portia's face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you, I just-"<br/>
You pull her into a long, warm hug. She embraces you twice as hard, almost pushing all the air out of your lungs.<br/>
    "We're both scared, okay? Being scared is completely normal. As long as we have our friends, we'll be fine."</p><p>    She finally lets you go to hold your face in her hands. She kisses your forehead, slowly moving down your face to your lips. She presses herself against you for a long while, burying her hands in your hair to pull you closer. You taste her salty tears, and break away, picking up a cloth nearby to dry her cheeks. She smiles dreamily at you.<br/>
    "As long as we have each other, we'll be fine." <br/>
    You nod, grinning like an idiot. She kisses you again, burying her face into your shoulder.</p><p>    "I love you, (Y/N). You're amazing."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>haha i dont like this</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>